


Naru-usagi

by 2Psyched



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Cannabis, Drama, Drugs, F/M, FeminineNaru, FuckBoiSasuke, Gaara is aro, Garra is a sweetheart, HoeSakura, LGBTQ, M/M, Mara is Naruto’s sister, Mara is a piece of shit, Prostitution, Sai be simping, Shikamaru & Choji friendship, Shikamaru & Ino friendship, Shikamaru is a pothead, Shikamaru/Temari - Freeform, family business
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:02:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22872181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2Psyched/pseuds/2Psyched
Summary: A stripper and prostitute is who he is and others knew, but no one gives a damn (except the girls) because they also wanted a taste of him. The transfer student doesn't know about him, but is in love with him.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	1. Normal Day

A good day, a good play, and a good pay. The blonde tried to stand on his legs as he pressed his weight on the the wall. The teen smirked at the sight of he the blonde unable to walk at the moment. "Next time, Big Boy." Naruto seductively said as he bit his bottom lip, he looked down at the teens pants, so the other would get the hint on what he's talking about then slightly limped out of the school bathroom. The teen blushed at his statement because it's like Naruto read his dirty thoughts in his filthy mind. 

'He wasn't that big. He is average like the other guys,' Naruto thought with a straight face as he walked down the hallway. He checked his hand with a roll of money. He counted the amount in the restroom; two hundred dollars for thirty minutes, and he lasted a little more than three minutes, so in total he cam around nine times. He saw the girls down the hall glare at him. "Why would they let a whore be here?" "Faggot." "Slut." "Good for nothing." Naruto blocked all those names out and went to his locker. He got his note books and textbook and went to class when the bell rang.

'I also wonder why they let me stay at this school, knowing that I have this job,' Naruto thought as he got to health class because he wanted to learn about the body. In case if he got sick, or there's a disease that is out there that he hasn't heard of and can be contagious through sex, touching, kissing, and breathing. He wanted to spot those illnesses before he gives his client what they want. After all, safety first. 

His Health teacher; Shizune, English teacher; Kurenai, Math teacher; Shikaku, Biology teacher; Orochimaru, Physical Education teacher; Gai, History teacher; Madara, Anatomy teacher; Tsunade, Economics teacher; Kakuzu. They all knew about his occupation, and turned a blind on it. He doesn't know why, but he likes it that way. As he got in class, he found his sister; Mara Namikaze, glaring at him in disgust. He expected that anyways. His parents stopped loving him when he said he liked a boy at the age five. They let him do whatever he wants until the age 16 where he can get a job and be on his own. 

He's 16 and he had this occupation for more than two years. They don't need to know about that. This school is filled with any status rich, poor, and average. He is said to be poor, but he prefers to be in average range. He does save and make lots by his two jobs. First off, he is a prostitute. He didn't care about love anymore. Just a quick fuck and he moves on. His specialty is to tease because how else is he going to get money if he can't tease people to make them want more? 

He doesn't have his favorite client in the class, so he sat on a seat that's infront of the class. Of course he was wearing black heels, black stocking that go up to the middle of his thighs, black shorts that can barley cover his ass, and a black sweater that has straps infront, which shows some of his chest. The clothes he has are female clothes because he wanted to show his curves for more lusting clients. 

"Hey, Naruto. How was sex in the bathroom?" Mara smirked as she looked down at him to show who's more dominate in the situation. He gave her a bored look, "I can't describe it, but if you want to know, go find someone else to experience it." She glared at him, "I'm not a whore like you!" He only rolled his eyes, "You're causing quite a commotion, Mara." He looked at her in the eye. "Are you scared that everyone will know that you're a slut!?" Mara said loudly. 'Not really because eveyone already knows,' Naruto thought as the bell rang. 

The hours went by and it's lunch time. He got out the class and got lunch. Naruto sat next to Gaara and began to eat. He soon heard murmurs. "Go for it!" "He might just let you." "But-" "Come on! He's hot!" "You have a chance!" "I guess..." "Ask him if you guys can kiss instead of fucking then." "I don't-" "Troublesome..." Naruto got bored of listening and ate his apple. After some time, he suddenly felt a tap on his shoulder, he turned to see the boy in the conversation, he has dark eyes, red triangles on his cheeks that look like family go to the blonde, and brown messy hair. His skin is tanned and he seemed muscular, but somewhat shy, "I have ten in cash." Naruto hummed then grabbed the money from his hand.

"Let's go, Honey. Somewhere private if you want?" Naruto asked as he got up. Naruto liked that he is the shortest in the whole school, but in the same time he hates it. "Y-yeah." The agreed and Naruto pulled him to the doors to the hallway where the lockers should be, but got stopped. "Right here is fine." He said and we were next to the double doors. "Public?" Naruto asked. "I don't want to have sex." The boy admitted. Naruto saw that his friends are "secretly" staring, but pretended that they aren't looking. "You have more than a minute, Honey." The boy struggled on what to do. 

Naruto saw this and got closer to the student, which the student backed up. "Let me guess. First time?" Naruto asked. The boy nodded in embarrassment. "Do whatever you want with my body. You did pay to play with me for one and half of a minute." Naruto stated and took another step closer, which led the boy to step back and hit his back with the wall. "Here.-" Naruto grabbed the boys hand, placed it on his ass, and pressed his small structure against the other male, "Let me help you." Naruto kissed the boys lips gently, so the other would calm down. Almost immediately, the brown eyes student kissed back fiercely and switched their positions. 

Naruto's back on the wall and the boys hand on his ass, squeezing and rubbing them eagerly, making the blonde moan in the brunette's mouth. He took a step further and opened his mouth, so the other can dominate his wet cavern, which happened. He tasted pizza in the boys mouth, which made him giggle a little. He felt the student's hand travel down his thigh and raise his leg up onto the boy's hip for support, and the other hand grip onto his hair to deepen the kiss. The movement made Naruto feel more vulnerable. He felt their teeth clash when they continued their desperate kiss. 

They finally released in for a breath, but the boy pulled Naruto's hair down to show his neck. Naruto moaned when the teenage brunette gave him a hickey. Naruto felt a little bit of saliva run down the corner of his mouth. The Burnette finally looked at the blonde's expression of submission and lust. The boy began to rub himself against Naruto and caress the blonde's sides, but then Naruto pushed the brunette off gently, "I'm sorry, Love, but your time is up." Naruto panted with his tongue showing. "Too bad. Next time I'll buy some more time." Naruto hummed and licked his bottom lip, "A good kisser for their first time, Love." Naruto drag his finger down to the boys pants and gave the band of the pants a small tug as he looked at him in the eye.

Naruto soon left the boy blushing and Naruto can see a semi-hard on in the boys pants. 'Hmm... He's average as well,' Naruto thought as he walked to to the lunch table where he was sitting at. "How was it, Naruto?" Gaara asked. "It was his first kiss," He answered nonchalantly. Gaara's snorted, "I can totally see that. If I knew you at first, I'd definitely make you as my first kiss. You're sexy as fuck." "Thank you, Darling." Naruto took the compliment, "But I believe you're the sexy one. Whenever you do-" "Stop, Naruto." "Why's that, Darling?" "I don't need a erection in school." Naruto laughed, "Of course. I'm sorry, Darling. It's just a force of habit." 

The day went by and he didn't go home. He waited a the front of the gate for anyone at school to pick him up for a fuck. That's when a certain red head came over, "How's my little Naruto?" Gaara called out with a smirk. "Better since you're here with me, Darling." Naruto said as he wrapped his arms around him and pressed his small body against his. "How long for four hundred?" Gaara asked, and Naruto calculated the amount as he got off of him, "One hour." Gaara grabbed the blonde's waist and pulled him closer to him. "Do you even know what I'm going to do to you?" Gaara asked as he squeezed the smaller boy's ass, which made the blonde moan. "What else are you going to do to my delicate body during all that time, Darling?" Naruto said in Gaara's ear then licked his earlobe. 

Walking to Gaara's place, Gaara kept staring at the boys smooth caramel thighs. Naruto swayed his hips a little to attract other customers around the area. He can feel a few lustful stares at his way. They arrived at the place and Gaara closed the door just to quickly shove Naruto against the wall. "Time?" "It's 3:18, so 4:20." Gaara attacked the blonde's neck, which released a moan from Naruto. "Such a sexy voice." Gaara mumbled then french kissed Naruto. The red head signaled Naruto to jump, which he did. Leading them to Gaara's bedroom, Gaara pushed Naruto down onto the bed. 

"I want you to strip." Gaara ordered the blonde. Naruto slipped off his heels, took of his sweater that showed his creamy tan skin, and slowly slipped of his stockings. "Didn't I tell you to strip?" Naruto smirked, "Why don't you do it and see what's underneath?" Gaara leaned over Naruto and ravished his small petite mouth. He reached to the blond's shorts and tugged them off. Naruto took the sign and wrap his arms around Gaara's neck. 

Gaara stopped kissing Naruto and backed up. The blonde knowing what to do, sat up and bent forward a little. Gripped the erected member infront of him, and slowly pumped the erection. Gaara groaned as his thumb passed over the slit on his dick. How the blonde loved to tease the client til they want to pound into him mercilessly, but that's when he isn't feeling horny.

"Stop being such a fucking tease." Gaara groaned. Naruto nodded slightly and he neared his face to the dick infront of him. He licked the slit a little harshly, which made Gaara throw back his head. Naruto licked the base to the head, not sucking the red head's dick. He finally sucked on the head of the member and bobbed his head quickly; in the process, he in took some more of the cock. Gaara, being an impatient person, grabbed Naruto's hair and shoved him down to deep throat his dick. 

"Didn't I tell you to stop being a tease?" Gaara asked. Naruto whined, knowing that his voice will send waves of pleasure to the guy infront of him. " Gaara groaned in pleasure, "Get on all four." Naruto obeyed and got off of Gaara's cock then got on his his knees and hands, showing his ass to his dominate. Gaara impatiently spread the blonde's ass and slowly pressed inside. Naruto groaned in pain and gripped onto the sheets under his hands, "... F-fuck..." Gaara rocked back and forth inside the blonde; loose isn't what the blonde is, "I thought after all that fucking you'd be loose, but you're fucking tight as ever." 

Naruto turned his head slightly to look at Gaara, "But you like it, don't you," The blonde said between moans he made. The red head smirked and thrusted inside faster. The blonde gripped onto the sheets once again like if it were to stop the amount of pleasure given to him. The red head soon cam inside the uke, which led the blonde to cum as well. 

Lying on the bed panting, both boys catches their breath. Naruto knew that Gaara still had around forty minutes left, so he waited until the red head dominates him. Soon Gaara reentered again. They continued until the time is up. When it did, Naruto got dressed and left the house limping a little after getting the pay of four hundred from Gaara. This is just a normal day for Naruto.


	2. Transfer

Tuesdays are quite simple. Not too many requests for sex, or a make out session, but still some to have more than fifty. Mondays, Fridays, and Saturdays are the best days for this job. Mondays are the days you want stress relief. Fridays are the days men want a reward for lasting that long week. Saturdays are for getting it on when you still have the time, since people still have Sunday. 

Naruto walks to school with brown leather boots, high waisted ripped shorts, and a red long shirt with blue and yellow lines, making an outline for the red squares and shows some of his curves. He made sure that his shirt is a button undone to show is collar bones. He went to the cafeteria to get his breakfast. 

When he sat down at his usual seat, a group of girls came to him. Of course his sister led the group, but he did care. "Oi! Transgender slut!" Mara called out with a smirk. He ignored the name as if she didn't existed. The cafeteria was now looking at them. The girls cheered on the girls, while the boys glare at the group of girl who are bullying their cute uke. "I am talking to you, Whore!!" Mara yelled as she slammed her hand on the table. Naruto continued eating his bite sized waffles. Mara had enough and pulled his hair to her direction. "Fucking listen!" She yelled in anger. Naruto made no reaction, but soon a smirk came to his face. "Oh dear, I didn't think you're into this type of kink." 

Mara had a look of disgust and slapped her brother. Naruto still looked at the direction to where he was slapped to. "Look at me!!" Mara yelled. Naruto slowly looked at her with a straight face, "I didn't want to be blind by looking at you." Mara screamed in anger. A couple of girls grabbed his arms to make him stay in place as Mara pulled her arm back with a fist. "BEAT THAT BITCH UP!!" "DON'T DO IT!!" "HE STOLE MY BOYFRIEND!!" "FUCKING SLUT!!" "WHAT DID HE DO TO YOU!?" All the yells went in Naruto's ears as he closed his eyes, waiting for the punch to come, but turns out someone is holding Mara's wrist before she punched; It was Mr. Hatake, the Principle. 

Kakashi glares at Mara. "Don't hurt a fellow student. There is no reason why you should." Girls yelled in anger and protested on why Naruto should be punished. Kakashi looked at Naruto, and Naruto caught that then stood up and walked away from the scene. Well, no one knows that Kakashi was also Naruto's customer. The look was a signal for "I got the money".

He walked to Iruka's class. His favorite teacher, but he doesn't have him for a teacher, which saddens him, but it doesn't mean he can't visit him. Iruka is also a new teacher and he doesn't know Naruto's occupation. Naruto opened the door and sees Mizuki, another teacher in this school. He saw Mizuki looking at Naruto up and down with a very common look he gets. "Good afternoon, Iruka," Naruto greeted with an adorable smile. "Naruto, I have some news!" Iruka smiled as he set down his red pen, which meant he's grading the tests. Naruto hummed in interest. 

Mizuki stayed in the class, staring at the well known blonde. "What's the news, Iruka-sensei?" Naruto asked as he sat down on a desk not too far from Mizuki. "We are having three new students coming," Iruka smiled, which made Naruto smile back. "When?" Naruto asked. "Tomorrow!" Iruka answered. Naruto smirked mentally. 

In this school, Naruto's occupation is never told to anyone. The transfers will have to figure it out on their own. The males keep Naruto's life a secret, but the females don't. The female transfers often figure it out sooner than the males. The boys at the school will often bet who will figure it out first, second, and so on. 

"Well they're doomed!" Naruto beamed after getting off the desk in a seducing way without Iruka noticing. "Don't worry, Naruto. They won't be doomed," Iruka stated looking at the blonde. Naruto nodded, but the bell rang. "Aww... Well Iruka-sensei, we'll talk more tomorrow!" Iruka shook his head, "I am taking a break during that time." Naruto laughed, "I guess so. Looks like the students are a handful." Iruka waved the blonde off to let him head off to class. Off he goes to Tsunade-sensei's class of anatomy. He knocked on the door to wake her up. 

"Huh? Who the hell is knocking?" Tsunade hissed with drool connecting from the corner of her mouth to the papers infront of her as she looked around quickly, looking for the suspect who made the noise. "Tsunade-sensei, get ready to start class," Naruto stated as he entered, "You got four minutes." Tsunade immediately put away her bottles of sake away, wiped away the drool form her face, and checked on what class this is. Naruto sighed at her, "Tsunade-sensei, you've got to stop." Tsunade glared. "How about you stop having dick." 

Naruto shook his head and mumbles, "For someone who is very responsible of their job." Tsunade finally looks at him up and down, "Damn, you look sexy cute. Where did you get those boots at?" The blonde adult pointed at the brown leather boots with her finger as she grinned with a small blush that shows that she is drunk. Naruto rolled his eyes then the students came flooding in the classroom. The blonde sat his seat and waited for Tsunade's instructions. Soon the classes end and Naruto left the class and went to a different classroom, an abandoned one to be exact, which is mainly used for a sex room. 

He waited for a good five minutes. The door opened and there stood Kakashi. He walked over to Naruto and give him the money, which Naruto counted one hundred seventy. "What turned you on today, Kakashi?" What Naruto asked. Kakashi got a chair and sat down. The blonde got his knees and opened his customers legs. A bulge was set infront of his eyes. 

Naruto zipped down the zipper and pulled out the cock that he is supposed to dine on out of Kakashi's boxers. Kakashi usually wants a blow job, but he wanted more time, which meant he wanted sex. The Uzumaki stroke the dick infront if him until it's fully hard. "I guess you'll tell me afterward," Naruto hummed then he opened mouth a little and licked the tip. 

Naruto teased him until Kakashi got impatient. "Stop your sexy teasing already," Kakashi groaned. Naruto immediately obliged and took in more than the tip. The blonde bobbed his head up and down, licked the sensitive slit of the cock once in a while, and stroked the rest of the cock that he couldn't get as he played with the man's balls. 

Kakashi, who is moaning in pleasure, soon came inside the teen boy's mouth. "I want you to ride me," Kakashi spoke after catching his breath. Naruto got on his lap and began to stroke him to get him hard. As Naruto got him hard, Kakashi slipped in a finger in his tight passage and started preparing him. The blonde moaned softly in the older man's ear, "Let me guess. Iruka?" Naruto asked as he panted. 

The grey haired man slammed his cock inside Naruto to shut him up about Iruka. Naruto grunted in pain, "Sorry," He apologized for pressing the man's buttons. "No I am. I just didn't think you'd figure it out so fast," Kakashi admitted. Naruto nodded and slowly raised his ass before slamming it down onto the man's erection. The gravity defying haired man gripped onto the blonde's waist in mean way to go faster. Naruto mewled at the harshness, but bounced on the cock as Kakashi thrusted his hips up for more pleasure. 

Loud moans and groans filled the room. The older man soon released himself inside the teen boy. "I won't tell anyone." The blonde boy said in Kakashi's ear. The man nodded then Naruto got off to put on his clothes. Kakashi also got up and began dressing himself. "I hope you hold his heart with care, Mr. Hatake." Naruto spoke with sincerity then left the room. 

The thought of three new students coming to this school fired throughout the boy's veins like a desirable drug. He imagines their faces when they realize his job isn't an ordinary job. "I wonder how will I dress during the time." Naruto licked his bottom lip in bliss. He walked out of school since the school day as ended for sure. Naruto walked down the street toward home. He wished he had a customer who wanted him, but such things can't be fulfilled all the time. 

Opening the door to his home with his so-called kind family. "Daddy, can I go out with my friends today!?" Mara yelled out in cue. "No you cannot." His father, Minato, said sternly. "But, why?" Mara whined, carrying the "y". "You didn't eat today." Minato answered which soon made Mara perk up in eagerness. "I'll eat ramen then go to Sakura's place!" Minato nodded with a smile. "Okay then." 

Naruto closed the door behind himself and went upstairs, but his blonde hair was soon pulled back. "Why do you always go out without permission!?" His mother, Kushina, yelled. "I have job in case if you don't remember." Naruto answered in a monotone. "Don't you dare talk like that to me! I am your mother!" Naruto looked at his mother in the eye. "In my eyes, she's dead." Those words struck Kushina. She raised her hand and with force she brought it down. A loud skin to skin contact was echoed in the house. "You ungrateful, Fag!" A snicker was heard from his sister, but he didn't care. 

He walked up the stairs and headed to his room. "When will I move out? What job should I take when I get older?" Naruto asked himself as he looked at the room infront of him. He opened the door and headed to his closet. An idea struck him. He was going to enjoy his new style.

Today is Wednesday. The day when the new students come to school for the first time. A blossom haired girl wore such revealing clothing that she attracted a lot of attention. She soon headed to the main office to get her schedule and dress coded, which got her intensely pissed. Now she wore baggy P.E. clothing that she complained about "looking fat". 

The news spread fast, but the other two aren't known, yet. Naruto wondered why. Either they haven't come here yet, or they've been a good boy and didn't do anything stupid. It's wierd on how this school works. 

Boys stared at the blonde boy like a piece of juicy meat and they are a pack wolves whom haven't ate in days. They'd even steal their parents money just to get a minute with him. Maybe they'd go and rape him for all they care. 

Naruto had an innocent vibe that most of the people thought that he was innocent for a few minutes, but remembered that he wasn't innocent as he seemed to be. Some wanted to ruin that image with their dick. But, all knew that they can't because they made a bet already. Betting their money, a hundred at most. 

Suddenly, loud squeals and cooes were heard. It was rarely made by the girls. Many boys walked out in curiosity one why are the girls squealing. Naruto minded his own business and headed to his locker, but the squealing soon came closer. "Sasuke-Kun!!!" "Uchiha!!" "Kyaaa!!" "He looked at me!" "Let me have your babies!" "He's so hot!!" What has gotten the girls to make themselves into sluts? He even heard Mara gushing that she liked this guy. 

The blonde turned around to see a herd of girls. He was so short to even see the center of attention. He pouted as stood on his tippy toes while holding his books when the girls are squishing eachother and himself. "Shit!" Naruto was pushed to the center of the screaming girls. After being shoved and pushed to a random place, he soon bumped into a guys chest. "Sorry. I've been pushed and shoved around, so it wasn't on purpose." Naruto looked up to see a smirking raven. 

His eyes showed such emotion that the blonde didn't very well understand. "GET AWAY FROM HIM!!" "YOU'RE GOING TO STEAL HIM AWAY, TOO!" "PIECE OF SHIT!" The girls yelled. The yells were all ignored and toned out by both males. For some reason, a silent tension was created between them that only both of them knew. The raven couldn't stand it. He leaned forward to close in the short boy and licked his ear which made blonde shiver. With a deep husky voice he spoke his first words to the cute blonde. "So, I've heard that you're gay, am I correct?"


	3. Problem

The blonde pushed him softly away from himself because he was getting way too close. 

"Ye-yes, I am." Naruto countered in a shy manner with pink tinted cheeks. 

He looked at the floor, his hands gripped on his dress, and his legs rubbed against eachother to how that he's nervous. Boys howled hungrily in a pleased way to show that they loved this side of Naruto. 

Sasuke unconsciously glared at the people around him. The blonde wondered why the raven would do such thing. 

"You're quite cute," the raven smirked as he grabbed lock of the boy's blonde hair and twirled it between his finger and thumb, "See you then." Sasuke spoke in his ear then waved off to he other direction. 

He'd would love to have this blonde by his side for a little while. He has never tried it with a boy before. This would be quite interesting to him. 

Naruto, in the other hand, stood here with a blush visible to the public eye. He shook out of it then headed to class with an innocent smile. He already knew that he found himself a playboy. Naruto mentally smirked as he thought of the boy's reaction when he realizes that he's a prostitute. The blonde also loved his new look since he knew of the looks he got. He will definitely have costumers after this. Without noticing, he bumped onto something, or someone to be exact, and fell forward. 

His face was ontop of a squishy sensation. That was when he immediately got up with a blush. 

"I'm sorry!" He looked to see a girl with dark hair. 

"N-no, it's alright. It was an accident." Her words were soft and nervous. She parted her hair to see, showing her pale eyes. Naruto got up and dusted off the dirt off of his cute dress. 

"Oh, you're a guy!" She said in surprise. The different hues of red spreads throughout her face. 

Naruto smiled and nodded. "Yeah." 

She got up and stuck out her hand. "Hi, my name is Hinata." She nervously smiled back and soon looked at the floor. 

Naruto grabbed onto her hand and shook it once. "Nice to meet you, Hinata. My name is Naruto." 

She nodded then she immediately took off to a direction as if she was running through fire. Let's just say that she was fast. The blonde was left there alone. 

He found the new shy girl and the playboy. Who's the last one? There was some sight rumors that she was something similar to me. He didn't want to think much of it, but he sensed something bad with this one. His feet continued walking to his class like if they were on autopilot. 

He soon was pushed to the side. Loosing his balance, he fell to the floor harshly. "Don't be pulling that sweet and innocent look, freak!" A voice yelled in his ear loudly. 

"Can you get any louder?" Naruto asked as he covered his ear and helped himself up of the floor with a slightly pained expression.

"You better leave Sasuke alone. He's mine!" 

The blonde turned to see his sister. "I don't want him, so take him." Naruto stated. 

Mara glared at him. "Liar, I'm telling dad!" 

Her stomps were heard throughout the hallway which made Naruto shake his head in disappointment on 'why his sister going to be the heir if she can't even communicate like a mature, civilized person.'

Naruto continued to his class. This time, he didn't have anyone or anything disrupting him during the walk. He walked to class, but on the way he heard moans. 'They are coming from the male's bathroom.' He thought with his eyes slightly wide. He stayed until these two are finished to see if the person is threat. 

The moans stopped soon and pants were heard. "I'll see you again, slut." A guy with black hair and brown eyes called out as he got out. 

The boy turned and saw Naruto. The poor boy's little heart stopped beating. He wished he released himself with Naruto since he looked so fuckable today, but the bet he made with his friends will be a waste if he did have the blonde today. 

Soon a girl with pink hair came out. Her hair and clothes were a mess, including her makeup. She obviously was kissed by an inexperienced guy because the lipstick was smeared. It showed that the guy was using a lot of tongue. He finally remembered that he was his costumer once. This guy really loved to taste 'his' uke whenever he can. He was really bad a kissing, so Naruto was glad that he wanted that girl instead of him. 

A voice startled him out of his memories. "Oi, don't you want a little taste of me?" A female voice called out. 

He looked at her. She was taller than him, he'll admit, either way he raised an eyebrow at her suggestion. It was obvious that he was gay. "No thanks." 

She frowned and took off to the girls restroom with footsteps of slight annoyance. When she left, he swore he heard: "Stupid faggot, you missed a great chance to fix your mental illness with me." 

He finally met all the new students, so he then heads to class. 

During the walk to class he began to think. He liked the first two, but the pink one was a problem. First, she's a slut; two, she has sex for free; and three, she just had her first guy in this school. He will just have to make a deal with her, but he doubts that she'll listen. He has to make up something before the day comes, something that she won't think I'll win in. She might just pull the same card. Its final, he needs to know her better. He needs to know how she thinks and behaves, or he'll might just lose his job as a prostitute. 

But, he won't let that happen. 

His fingers grasped onto the handle of the door and pulled with some force. When the door opened, he saw a verbal fight. A loud one, which included the teacher and the whole class. 

"Naruto sits there!" 

"He's not here anyways!" 

"Who cares. It's just a seat!" 

"Shut up and take a stupid seat!" 

All voices calmed down when he entered. 'They miss me already.' He mused then looked over to his seat. There was the pink girl. 

She smirked as she looked at him with delight. "Oh. It's the fag's seat?" Her nail made random circles on her desk. "I'll move to a different seat then." 

She stood up and walked over to a guy who was staring at her for a while now. He cursed at her in his mind. She's good at analyzing. She's obviously going to pick the same card, or even better. 

"I'll sit here." She sat on the guy's lap and made sure to curved her back, so her ass was wide in view before she sat down. 

The English teacher, Kurenai, was pissed. "Haruno, get your non existent ass to an empty seat." She called out. 

In this school, in order to have respect, you must prove to be more dominate on something. It could be anything to a foreign language, math, writing, eating, etc... Kurenai took in the queen of insults. 

"Excuse me? That is not how you should treat students." Haruno smirked as she got up. 

"So, act like a student, not like a slut. Now take a seat." Haruno scoffed and glared the teacher. 

"Make me." 

Naruto was enjoying the fight between the new student and the teacher. Everyone in the class knew that the new girl is going to lose. Kurenai looked at the girl with an uncaring face, and with a mocking pity voice she spoke. "I bet you tell all your men to 'make me come' as you show them your lose holes. " 

Haruno blushed in anger. It's pathetic to hear that you have lose holes, especially since this is a horny school. They mostly want tight ones since they feel more pleasure from them. The pink girl finally sat down. 

"Class, sorry for the disturbance. Now get your books out and start reading. If you don't have one, read a story from the text book. If you can't read, go to a kindergarten and ask them to tutor you." Kurenai stated and sat down at her desk to grade papers after she put a timer on. Naruto sat down at his seat and opened his book called "Bipolar disorder." 

Some of the class jerked slightly on their seat because the timer rang loudly in the silent room. "Alrighty! Close them books, guys." The teacher cheered, she got herself in a happy mood. 

Everybody liked her when she's happy because she is like a second mother. 

"I got an announcement to make." Everyone waited pain waiting for her to talk. "I finished grading the papers, so you know what that means?" People roared with glee and got hyped. 

Kurenai laughed at the reactions. "Okay, okay! And, only this time I'm getting pizza and not giving out homework tomorrow."

The class knew she planned a small class party for half of the class time. Naruto was happy for getting no homework tomorrow because- 'Not even nerds like homework.' Naruto thought with a smile. The English teacher then settled down the students and began to teach them about grammar. 

Once the bell rang to indicate that it's time to go to the next class, the students rushed out. Naruto grumbled when he realized that Ms. Pink flirted with some guys and asked where her next class is, which he figured out is also in his math class. Naruto pouted at the brightly colored hair in front if him. 

"Hello, are you Ms. Haruno?" Our math teacher asked. Haruno nodded her head enthusiastically and skipped to the front of the class while Naruto took a seat next to his favorite costumer.

Shikaku, the math teacher, smiled and nodded for her to take a seat. Ms. Pink looked around and sees that the only seat open is next to a girl then frowned. Naruto turned to see who it was that is making her frown. It was the shy girl named Hinata. He winced at the look she had. She looked like a nervous wreck. 

A hand slid up his thigh, he looked back to the front and turned slightly to look at the person touching his thigh. 

"Darling, we're, we're in class.." Naruto blushed as he looked up to Gaara. 

"Someone is stealing your customers so soon, you're going to have to step up your game." The red head made circles and Naruto's thigh. 

"Gaara, do that with your boyfriend some other time. We're in math class." Shikaku called out. 

Gaara let out a long sigh and moved his arm over his desk.

"Today, we're going to learn about the Pythagorieum Theory." Shikaku stated with a bored look. 

A scoff was heard from behind. "Fags." 

The voice was ridiculously recognizable because it's the only person who tries to make it squeaky cute. Naruto rolled his eyes at the paper as if it were Ms. Pink. Some girls snickered, but most of the boys gave her secretive, warning look. 

The blond clicked his tongue knowing he lost some of his costumers to her. They were the straight guys that only took him as 'the exception.' Now that there is a chick who will give them what they want for free. They won't pass up the chance. 

What can he do to keep his territory? 

The class went by very fast when he kept of thinking of ways to kick out the girl sooner. It was a pain, but he has a job to do. 

The class ended and everyone left the class except for the two. They watched as the teacher immediately pack up to leave to another class. 

Gaara spoke up. "What are you planning?" 

A scoff left his pouty lips. "Fight a bitch, I guess." 

"You know how she has monstrous strength, right? Saw her punch a hole in a wall and walk awy like nothing." 

"What the fuck? What is she on? Steroids?" 

"Hopefully, or that shit is terrifying." 

"Do you know why she punched a a hole in the wall?" 

He needed to know everything. What made her tick. Any information of the other side is useful, even her favorite color. 

"You know the new kid? Sausage or some shit. He didn't give her any dick." 

Naruto couldn't help but laugh. A playboy won't give a slut some dick. His full blown laughter confused the redhead next to him as they stood up to go to class. 

"Darling, that boy made any girl's twisted panties wet. It means that he has some fucking standards when it's taking someone to bed." 

Gaara shook his head as he let out some nasal laughs. After a minute, the blonde looked over the information in his mind. He surely is going to make a gamble. 

"I think I know what I'm going to do." 

The blonde skipped out of the class and looked back to his friend.

"Set your bets on me, darling."


	4. Blondes

The raven got picked up by his friend Sai. They were friends for years, but his friend moved schools. They texted often, but about who was better at sex, who was freaky, and who was the weirdest. 

What the raven never expected was that his friend slept with a boy. They never slept with a boy, but to hear that Sai made an exception was astounding to him. 'Who was the boy?' He had to ask. 

He got no response.

It was until he was forced to move schools, he texted his friend again about the boy since he was actually moving to the same school, coincidentally. It was better than making another friend, who will most likely don't have the same hobbies. The information about the boy was vague, broad. 

'He's a gay blonde. You'll know when you see him.'

When he arrived, he would say he was rather disappointed. The previous school he was in has more chicks to play around with. There was more options to chose from, but this school has more boys than girls. He made up his mind that it did not matter; he could still achieve his goal. He may transfered in the middle of the year, but he was sure he could get every girl to sleep with him. 

Entering the school, the women were already looking at him up and down to check what is in store. It was as if they were eating him alive. Surprisingly to him, in this school women who see their type have no shame in staring. This school was no regular school. It was filled with hungry animals ready to pounce when the timing is perfect or set out traps. 

He knew he'd catch eyes of the ladies. They crowded around him and "accidentally" touch his hest to feel him up. He'd often mention how they can look, but cannot touch. It never stopped them from trying to get as much action as they can. If they were patient enough, they might just get the full course. That was something he should not say infront of them all, or they'll prevent his journey to get his reward. 

In the locker room, he found that it was rather easy for him walk around than the other boys since the women made a pathway for him. It's as if he was Moses parting the red sea when he walked. A shame that his friend was taken away by the swarm, leaving him in the open.

In this moment of thought, a girl fell in his arms. At first, he'd be annoyed, but she is blond. He's into blondes; someone who contrasts against his dark hair and clothing. This cute blond has messy hair, she wore a light blue dress. He waited for the moment they make eye contact to see the whole dessert. When she looked up to his eyes, he saw that- he has blue ocean eyes and full light pink lips.

It was a total surprise for him. He could barely hear what he had to say. He just need time to recover that he was thinking about sleeping with a blond boy. A boy! 

"Sorry. I've been pushed and shoved around, so it wasn't on purpose." Those pouty lips apologized. He couldn't help but smirk at a cute face like that. 

"GET AWAY FROM HIM!" 

"YOU'RE GOING TO STEAL HIM AWAY, TOO!" 

"PIECE OF SHIT!" 

Those comments sent him to surprise. He would never guess that this boy was hated by the girls. 

The blonde began to flush a slight hue of pink as his eyes glimmer. Wanting another reaction, he leaned forward and licked his ear. Seeing the blonde shiver, he definitely wanted him. 

He finally recalls his friend, Sai, speaking about a gay blonde boy. Now he realizes why Sai fucked this boy nice and hard. He need to be sure it was the blonde though. 

"So, I've heard that you're gay, am I correct?"

"Ye-yes, I am." 

The blonde pushed him softly away as he looked away. He can still see the had pink invaded his ears. He looked so vulnerable. He liked it that way. A blonde blushing the whole time during sex is one of his greatest turn ons. 

The blonde looked at the floor, his hands gripped on his dress, and his legs rubbed against eachother slowly. It was until then he realized he stared for too long. 

"You're quite cute," the raven smirked as he grabbed lock of the boy's blonde hair and twirled it between his finger and thumb, "See you then." Sasuke spoke in his ear then waved off to the other direction. It was time for class anyways. 

Walking to his class, he found more blondes, but this time they were girls. They were walking arm to arm, but they soon separated. One headed to class as she glanced at him too many times, and the other walked up to him. 

She looked similar for the blond boy he met just a minute ago. 

"My name is Mara! I've heard you're Sasuke!" 

"How observant. I don't think I've seen someone as cute as you." 

"Thanks. You look handsome yourself!" She flushed then looked up to him. 

"I know-" 

"Be mine! I'll do anything!" He was cut off by a sudden burst from the blonde. She immediately clung onto his arm like an annoying lech sucking up your energy. 

It was obvious that she'll be broken if she realizes he only spent time with her just for sex. Maybe the type to tell her dad to beat up a boy who broke her heart. He didn't feel like dealing with that on his first week, so sent her off with a 'I don't want someone as cute as you to be late for class.' 

On his way, he finally found someone he knew. Luckily, his friend has the same class. He dare say he missed him. 

"Got lost?" Sai mocked. 

"With all these women around me? Of course, I'll be walking blindly." 

"Right, right. Shut up with your ego, you son of a bitch." 

The minutes went by with these two catching up. It was until he brought up the blondes to get the conversation juicy with information about them. 

"You never mentioned that there was multiple blondes here. I found two already." He left out the boy since he didn't count in their typical conversations, but that didn't happen today. 

"Bull-shit. You've met three." 

"What makes you say that, huh?" He made a spat out. Pissed that he was easily figured out and that his friend counted the boy as someone to have sex with. 

Sai ignored the raven's angered voice. He knew that one day the raven will realize why and will want to taste another type of desert other than strawberry shortcake. 

"Two of them are always together, and the third is always scouting the new people." 

"Hn." 

Scouting? Who was who? Perhaps, the female blond who headed to class after staring was the one who was scouting. The other two seemed to be twins. 

"Obviously, you already guessed who are twins." 

"Names?" 

"Mara Uzumaki-Namikaze and Naruto Uzumaki." 

"What's up with the different last names?" 

"Homophobic parents," He sighs, "What a waste, honestly." 

A question ran through his face. 'Why?' He could guess, but he wanted to be sure. 

"What a man wants is an attractive, rich bitch in their bed. If he was the heir, I could've got him wrapped around my finger and be wealthy." 

"Mara is the heir then? At least she's easier to get. She's desperate." 

"Ha, but she's annoying. Wouldn't want that." 

Sasuke agrees with that. He's already rich, as well as Sai, but who didn't want more dollars in their pocket? Besides, Mara only met him for a minute and she already got on his nerves. Being stuck with that would be a lifetime of pain.

"Oi, I've been wondering. How did you get Naruto in your bed?" 

Sai ignored the question. Hitting him up with a "Let's go to class. Won't look good on you to be late on your first day." The raven didn't understand the reason for Sai not talking about how the blonde was in bed. 

'Did he fall for Naruto?' He thought in despair. A man falling in the pits of love was not in their agenda. Having the same person in bed for life was a total bore. He grimaced and headed to his class. 

Just when he believes he was free, someone pushed him against a locker. It was suggested to be a man since of the amount of strength, but it was girl in PE clothes. Sasuke was confused on what to do with this position. She decided to finally talk when she let him go. 

"The name is Sakura." She introduced as her pink tongue licked her glossy pink lips. Her green eyes sparked out with mischief. 

"Sasuke. What's a thing like you wandering around this school?" A smirk played it's way to his mouth. His fingers gently pushed back her hot pink hair behind her ear. 

Sakura bit her bottom lip and pressed against him with a slight body roll. "In hopes of finding a man like you. Are you too busy right now?" 

Her experienced body rolls, lick of her lips, and chosen words were enough to give off a flag. Those obvious signs gave him the green sign of 'slut.' 

"Sorry, babe. I have classes to be in. Next time." He left it at that with a wink and headed to his next class. 

The pink headed female turned red. Her skin pricked, her jade eyes twitched, and her blood boiled in her fists. She was left with her offer revoked. It was known to her that he was never going to come back. A man would never pass up an offer of sex! 

The walls seemed to suffocate her, so she fought back. Punching a hole into the white wall and stayed their until her breath evened out. Once it did, her arm fell to her side. She finally left for her next class. 

"Fuck! His dick looked good, too!" 

The pants he was wearing outlined his form too well. She huffed and went inside her class. It unknown to her that red head witnessed everything. 

In his class, Sai laughed and mocked that he was going to bottom. Of course, he forgot the his friend was watching the scene from the inside of the class. 

"You're not gonna fuck with her?" Sai asked, making the raven's nose scrunch up as he smelled something repulsive. 

"I don't do whores." 

"I know well enough that you also want to fuck the whole school." 

"Did you already taste them all?" 

"Most. Some are picky." 

"Ya know, transferring schools is like going to another buffet." He leaned back on his chair and put his arms behind his head.

"Shut up, slut." He rolled his eyes with a sly smirk to piss the other off.

"Oi, I'm not a slut...!" Sasuke confronted with a glare. 

"Whatever you say, slut." Sai put his arms up defence, mocking his friend. 

What surprised him about the classes is that most of the students talked, but the teachers didn't care much. Once in a while they'll try to quiet them down, but not enough to have a fill conversation every time they try.

The end of class, they parted ways. He looked at all the girls passing by. Some catching his eye, but his thoughts went back to Naruto. He need to figure out about him. There had to be something special about this boy. Apparently, he has Sai around his delicate finger. 

Sasuke arrived in his next class. Alone in class, he sat next to a girl with brown hair. A worthy target. She glanced at him then played with her hair with a bead sweat coming down her face. A girl who'd fall for the smallest attention, which he was willing to give. 

He left the class with a girl by his side. She shuffled next to him with her head down to hide her focusing cheeks. "What's your next class?" 

She pointed her finger to a direction and mentioned that it was far, so she waved a farewell before he could say a word. He shrugged and got in class. He found his dumb ass friend, chatting up some red head. 

"Sasuke, sit your ass here!" Sai called out to the seat next to the red head. His green sea foam eyes gazed at the raven with a bore but with a glint of interest. 

"Who's your friend?" The red head spoke almost immediately. 

"Is someone jealous...?" Sai dragged his buttered words, which made the other scoff. 

"Not really." 

"Sasuke-" The introduction was cut off by the red head covering Sai's mouth with his left hand. 

"The name is Gaara. What's yours?" 

"Sasuke." 

Sai pushed away the hand and made a sweet smile. It was known to all that he has a tendency to smile when he's angry. He likes being ignored when he wants to be ignored, but his spotlight of introducing two people was stolen. 

As if he never did anything, the red head stared and asked, "What's your type?" 

The question caught him off gaurd. Is the dude interested in him or something? He wasn't gay, but he won't discriminate. 

"Any type of girl-" He made sure to mention 'girl,' to give the dude a hint. 

"-But! Not sluts. Thinks they're too desperate and cheap. That's his motto." Sai pushed his way into the conversation. Gaara didn't let go of his weak answer and began to question again. 

"Blondes? Brunettes? Noirettes? Red heads?" The red head listed, but the mention of 'blondes' immediately caught Sasuke's attention. 

"Definitely blondes, especially the easily embarrassed ones. Why are you asking?" His friend spoke up. 

"Nothing in particular," Gaara rolled his eyes, but soon stared at the raven to his right in his onyx eyes. 

"It's nice to meet you, Sasuke." 

Again, classes ended. Sasuke quickly left since he was somewhat uncomfortable with the red head. Those questions left him on edge. 

Sai stayed behind and took a peek at his red head friend. "You're never interested in people. What's really going on." 

Gaara give him a quick smirk and walked off. The raven got the hint and walked with him to their next class. Sai couldn't help but sigh. 

"Blondes, I swear..."


	5. A Favor

Still in the class, the blonde skipped to the door then turned around. 

"Set your bets on me, darling," the blonde grinned. He brushed his fingers against the wall. A fire sparked inside of him when he looked at his favorite red head. 

"Though, I need to say something." 

It was very clear to Gaara. He knew what the blonde wanted and what he needed. Naruto never needed to ask. He didn't mind doing it because the teasing blonde always knew how to repay later. 

"I need a favor," He gushed then skipped behind the wall and peeked his head in the classroom, "I promise it's not much." 

He bit his bottom lip and slowly hid his head behind the wall along with his body. A light giggle escaped his plump lips. 

"Just a small favor." 

The red head rushed over to find the playful tease. Once he did, the blonde jumped to hug him. Those pink lips neared up to his ear sensually. His breathes and the lick of lips shot a shiver down his spine. 

When Naruto had spoken his request, he backed off and brushed his soft fingers against his friends defined biceps. He knew his friend's weak points of a playful, innocent boyfriend and a mischievous, teasing brat. 

"Think you can you do that for me, darling?" 

Gaara nodded in agreement. He'd do anything whenever the blonde pulled up that card. He knew the blonde will give him full attention for a day. The red head's thoughts could be easily mistaken for love, but he knew he can't be tied down to one person. 

"Thank you," He got on his tippy toes and planted a kiss on the other's cheek, "I'll see you after school." 

They parted ways for their classes. 

He really didn't like people, but there are a few people he can stand. How the hell is he going to make an effort to make a friend? That really isn't his style. 

He found Sai along the way since they usually walk together to their next class. 

Today, Sai looked like he was looking for someone. He still looked around even if they sat down on their table. The red head took note then spoke up about it. 

"What's on your mind, weirdo." He leaned forward on the table and put his palm under his chin. 

"Look who's talking." 

"Hm... Whatever you say, weirdo." 

"Haha! Honestly, not much," Sai stretched back on his chair and tilted his head back, "I just can't get this one girl. She's too picky. Said that she doesn't like my skin tone cause I 'look sickly.'" 

"Damn. She really went all out." 

He really didn't care, but if that's his concern then that's his concern. Not his position to judge. 

Sai pouted then copied the same position as his red head friend. "I know, man... Fucking hell." 

The blue-ish green eyes stared into those black eyes as they looked off to the door ever so often. 

"Seems like that's not the only thing on your mind." 

"Huh?" 

Gaara scoffed. It was obvious that the girl was not the main subject in his mind, but it was someone else. It was someone who should be walking into the class. 

"Three people transferred here. A boy and two girls. One is from the Sound and the others are from Suna." 

"Sound and Suna students coming to Konoha? The shitest school in the county? That's a laugh." 

The red head looked over to the door. He can see a guy with hair shaped like a duck's ass arm to arm with a brunette before he sent her to her class. 

The noirette next to him immediately yelled, which made Gaara groan and massage his temple. 

"Sasuke, sit your ass here!" 

Gaara was right. 

He sees that the new student walked over with a his shoulder back like he's the fucking shit. His dark eyes didn't waver when Gaara stared at him without a reaction. 

"Who's your friend?" Gaara asked without averting his eyes. 

"Is someone jealous...?" He teased with a small laugh. 

He rolled his eyes. "Not really." 

At this point, Sai was being an attention whore. He's going to say some nonsense about him and not have a plug to close his mouth. 

"Sasuke-," Gaara slapped his hand over his mouth to interrupt. 

"The name is Gaara. What's yours?" 

The newbie didn't seem to mind the actions. He probably does it too. 

"Sasuke." 

Sai's pale hands pushed away his from his mouth with exaggeration. A twitchy smile crept up to his face. 

'He'll get over it in a few.' Gaara thought. 

"What's your type?" 

The new guy, Sasuke, looked taken back for a second as he sat down next to Sai. Not expecting the question to be brought up so soon. 

"Any type of girl-," He started, but Sai cut him off. 

"But! Not sluts. Thinks they're too desperate and cheap. That's his motto." 

It pissed him off that he didn't get the answer he wanted, but this was good too. Besides, Sai was also letting off some steam. Maybe, he got the hint on what he's getting at.

He decided to push a little more. 

"Blondes," Sasuke sparked up and paid more attention at the word blonde, "Brunettes? Noirettes? Red heads?" 

The others did not make the same affect, so he could assume what his type was.

Sai answered for the raven, again. "Definitely, blondes, especially the easily embarrassed ones. Why are you asking?" 

Never-mind. He was being a prick. 

He rolled his eyes at Sai, "Nothing in particular." 

He looked back at the newbie. His name is Sasuke, he's into shy blondes, he's a picky whore, and he's friends with Sai. 

Man, he is in one hell of a tight space. Whatever is in store for him should be real fun, especially if feelings are not attached. 

"Nice to meet you, Sasuke." 

When classes ended, the new student quickly left. Gaara can tell that we wasn't comfortable with him, but that was the norm. 

"You're never interested in people. What's really going on." 

Sai's question really meant 'why is he so special?' 

The red head gave a smirk then walked to the next class. 

He can hear Sai sigh and mutter, "Blondes. I swear..." 

Sai whined and threw his head back. "Sausage got game. He even got his attention."

"Shut the fuck up, used ass-wipe." 

"It's just that he's so good at what he does! Why can't I be the person he'll actually try and get their attention?!" 

"Dude, knock it off." The red head hissed. 

Obviously, the noirette was still pissed. He is going to spread around new rumors and ruin the game. 

"Mad that I'm interested in your boyfriend?" Sai mocked with a scrunched up face. 

"He's not my boyfriend." 

"You're fucking, you're always together, and you get special treatment. Sounds like a boyfriend to me." 

"We are just friends." 

"That's sad. Damn, just confess to him already. Oh! Or, you did you already do that and he did the 'I only see you as a friend' kind of talk." 

"Neither. As cringy as it seems, I can't love." 

"Yo, that is cringy, but whatever. Look! He's coming over!" 

Gaara glanced over expecting the blonde walking over, but only to see no one. 

"See? You're fucking whipped." 

"Jesus Christ." 

"Red whipping cream." 

Gaara rolled his eyes and sped up the pace. He wasn't going to try to convince him that he can't experience love other than family and friends. 

"Wait up, red whipping cream!" 

He dare say that the pale mother-fucker is one of his friends. 

"I said 'waiiit!'" 

Luckily, Sai is still friends with that dude. If he wasn't, he'd have to make a convo with him and invite him to shit. It's a hassle, but the results always seem to be fun. 

He didn't feel like going to class. It was Gai's class, so he turned to Sai.

"I'm gonna hang at the stalls. Don't feel like dealing with Gai's bullshit." 

"I'd go with you, but a brunette is waiting for me in class. See you later." 

"Right." 

Walking to down the hall, the warning bell rang. Class starts in a minute. Not that anyone cares. 

Not far from the place he's heading to, he smells cannabis coming from the bathroom. 

A few laughs were heard, but everyone knew who they were. 

He can hear a voice; a voice he recognizes too well. 

"Who has cologne? I forgot mine at home."

"I got you, fam." 

Not long after, Shikamaru came out from the door with a pungent smell of cologne and marijuana. 

Gaara grabbed him from the scruff of of his shirt and pulled him back in. 

"Hey! The hell is your problem?!" 

The red head throws him back then crosses his arms. 

"I need a favor." 

Shikamaru's red eyes went wide, but then a smile played upon his lips. 

"I dig, but I want something too." 

The others in the bathroom eyed them both and gingerly left. They weren't sure if a fight might break out, especially with Gaara. 

"What do you want then?" 

He blew out a sigh and sat down on a sink. "I think you know what I want." 

"No fucking way."

"Just introduce me to her." 

"She's my sister, no-brained pothead." 

"Then I won't do it." 

Gaara grumbled and kicked a nonexistent rock. Shoving his hands in his pockets, he glanced back to the person informs of him. 

"Fine." 

Shikamaru slide off the sink and walked towards him. 

"What's the favor?" 

"You're friends with Ino, right?" 

"Yeah, yeah. What about her?" 

"Tell her to become friends with Sakura, the new chick." 

"Ah, the new slut. Yeah, I can ask her, but what does she gain?" 

He pondered for a second. "A date with Sai." 

"You know how to bargain, but how am I sure that you'll keep your end?" 

"Just like how I've never told your father about your side habit." 

"What a drag..." He sighed and walked away from the red head. 

Shikamaru was about to leave, but before he did, he agreed to the deal. "I'll do you a fucking favor, but you better hold your end of the deal." 

The red head groaned and took out his phone from his pocket. He open the lock screen, copy and pasted a series of numbers then pressed send. 

"You better block him. If I ever catch you two dating..." 

He entered a stall and stayed until another bell rang. His phone keeping him company. 

The door opened and giggles spread throughout the bathroom. 

"Oh my god, stop...! -giggle- That tickles!" 

Gaara tried to tune out the noises, but he knew that they'll soon start fucking in the stall next to him. 

A gasp came from the female voice and low moan soon after. 

He's not dealing with this. He slammed the fist against the stall, scaring the girl in the restroom. 

"Fuck somewhere else!" 

"Gaara?! You creep! Why the hell are you in here?!" 

A guys voice shushed her and tried to calm her down. "Hey, hey, we can go somewhere else if you want." 

Gaara rolled his eyes. "You are in a fucking restroom, stupid bitch!" 

"Fuck this. I'm leaving. "

The door slammed shut, but the guy was still inside. 

"What the fuck is your problem, man?!" 

The voice was familiar, but not enough. Probably because he was yelling. 

"Do that shit somewhere else, or do you want an apology for not getting laid anytime soon!" 

"Fuck it." 

He can hear a lighter flickering on then a scent of smoke sets. 

"You gonna be here next period? I have another chick to get with during that time." 

Gaara was confused. Never thought he'd hear that entrance from someone. 

"There's a janitor's closet. Use that shit." 

"I'll pass. Don't like the smell of bleach." 

"Picky mother fucker." 

A snort came from the dude before inhaling another smoke. 

"So, Gaara... You're known as a creep in this school?" 

The red head finally realized who it was. He turned off his phone and slid it in his pocket the opened the stall. 

"You barely figured it out?" 

"Nah, kinda had a hunch, but wasn't sure." 

Sasuke chuckled and blowed out the smoke upward. He extended the hand with the cigarette. 

He waved off his hand. "Don't smoke." 

"Thought you'd be the type to." 

Things got quiet after that. Sasuke took another inhale to fill the silence. 

"Do you know a guy Naruto?" 

Gaara leaned on the stall wall. "Yeah, he's a friend of mine. What of it?" 

"Huh... -he averts his eyes in disappointment-Is that it?" 

"What? Thought we're boyfriends?" 

"A lot of people talk, ya know?" 

"I'm aro. I don't feel anything romantic with others, so he's just a close friend." 

"That's boring." He puffed. 

"Who said I was interesting?" 

"You got some truth in that." 

Sasuke switched leg to leaned on then the other once in a while. 

"Something on your mind?" 

The noirette didn't speak, yet he was bothered. 

"No." 

The bell rang for the next next class. He turned to the guy and nodded. 

"See you around, Gaara." 

"Right." 

He's an honest person, so he didn't like him one bit. Sasuke just didn't sit right with him.


End file.
